This program project is the first proposal to be submitted under the auspices of the planning grant for the Cancer Center of The University of Texas Medical Branch. It describes new approaches for immunotherapy and a comprehensive immunodiagnostic profile for cancer patients. Most of the research approaches in the immunotherapy program are unique in their present mode of development at UTMB. The new regimens described include: A lymphokine fraction from cultured human lymphocytes which, in preliminary studies, has induced complete regressions in human breast cancer lesions; Thymosin, a hormone from the thymus with lymphopoietic and other properties that reconstitute immune functions in thymectomized mice, to be readied for clinical trial by March; immunopotentiation by low-dose irradiation; an antiserum specific to plasma cell (B-cell) antigens; and anti-idiotypic sera to individual immunoglobulin secretion products of B-cell lymphoid malignancies for possible use in diagnosis and treatment of monoclonal gammopathies. The three latter programs are now being studied in animals. Before human use, each lot of any injectable preparation will be subjected to preclinical tests for safety as described in the Federal Register, Vol. 38, #223, 1973, and as required by the UTMB Human Research Committee. A comprehensive immunodiagnostic test profile program has been developed to provide information about the patient's cellular and humoral immune status before, during and after therapy. Profile data will be compiled by a centralized processing and analysis system. The project will be implemented through (1) allocation of effort among participants and and sharing of facilities to ensure the most rapid and efficient performance of work-loads, (2) central data management and (3) intellectual exchange through bimonthly immunotherapy conferences. While the major thrust of the proposal is research on new approaches to immunotherapy of human malignancies, the data will be scrutinized for application to diagnosis, treatment, planning and prognosis.